Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a flow sensor system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flow sensor system for providing intravenous bolus injections of medication to a patient which provides healthcare professionals with an automated record of medication, concentration, volume, dose, and time of each injection. Preferably, the system has an ultrasonic flow sensor.
Description of the Related Art
There is a need to reduce medication error at bedside during bolus delivery. It would be advantageous to provide a record of, and electronically measure, bolus delivery which allows monitoring bolus delivery and automatic documentation of bolus delivery as part of a patient's health record. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide alerts when bolus delivery inconsistent with a patient's medical record is about to occur.